The present disclosure relates to flame retardant materials, and more specifically, to the use of hexahydrotriazine and hemiaminal molecules, oligomers, and polymers derived from aromatic, aliphatic, and/or polyether diamines to create flame retardant materials exhibiting flame retardant monomers covalently incorporated into a polymer matrix.
Flame retardant materials are commonly used for various applications where exposure to high heat or power may be encountered. Examples of industries that commonly utilize flame retardant materials include the automotive, aerospace, information technology, and telecommunications industries, among others. These industries generally require flame retardant materials to prevent or significantly reduce the propensity of a given material to burn to prevent catastrophic failures and costly remediation.
Common flame retardant materials are generally limited in application to the limitations associated with the polymers within which they are incorporated. These flame retardant materials also suffer from a lack of recyclability and often adversely affect the environment when the materials are disposed of. For example, if a flame retardant material cannot be effectively recycled, the material may be relegated to disposal in a landfill or other undesirable locale. The toxicity of flame retardant materials is often realized when the flame retardant leaches from the material into the surrounding environment. The environmental and biological toxicity of these materials often harm flora and fauna exposed to the leached materials. In addition, the flame retardant material cannot be re-used if the materials suffer from being non-recyclable, thus, increasing the cost of manufacturing new flame retardant materials.
Thus, what is needed in the art are improved flame retardant materials.